With This Ring
by EAD13
Summary: A quick drabble about Guzma buying an engagement ring. Where else would he go besides to Olivia? Except he's still super awkward about people, feelings, relationships...


Olivia was organizing a new display of jewelry along the front counter when she heard the bell on the door jingle. A customer. "Hey, thanks for stopping in. I'll be with you in a sec." She put the last touches, straightening a few earrings and respacing the bracelets. All were her unique creations. Satisfied, she turned to greet her prospective customer. While she was able to keep her jaw from dropping, her eyebrows did shoot up in shock. "Guzma, what a surprise."

"Yeah, I know, right?" He stood in the doorway looking lost and scratching his undercut nervously. He hadn't bothered to pull off his sunglasses even as he entered the building, so it was hard for her to read his expression. He probably did that on purpose. Not only was he out of his element in a nice jewelry store (his chains and wristwatches were hardly fine quality), but despite being a fellow kahuna to Olivia, they did not see much of each other and he still felt like he didn't quite fit in with the others.

"What brings you all the way out to Akala? You need to speak with me, or do you need some jewelry?" Olivia smiled, attempting to joke with the stiff and very formidable-looking young man who still hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway. Hopefully he wasn't blocking any other customers. Well, to be honest, no other customers would probably show up in the shop with him there period. It took time to heal wounds, and not enough had passed yet for people to forget what he'd done, even if he'd put it behind him.

She almost choked when he answered, oblivious to her rib. "Jewelry. Though, I will need to speak with ya about it, so both I guess."

"Ah, you come as a customer, then. Well, come in, don't just stand there!" Oliva tried to pretend this was not at all strange and put on the mask of a confident salesperson.

Guzma didn't move an inch. "It's fine, Olivia. I know this is totally weird, so ya don't hafta pretend. It's just that, I need help with something and you're the only one I can think of who could help me. I won't take up too much of your time. I know I'm scaring away the business."

"Guzma," Olivia attempted, crossing her arms. "A kahuna can go shopping whenever and wherever he pleases. You shouldn't worry…"

"A kahuna can, but a thug can't." There was a hard edge to his voice, but he seemed to realize it, and took a deep breath. "Perceptions don't change that quickly even if a Tapu can change their mind out of the blue. You know it, or else you wouldn't be so uptight. I can see it in how you're holding yourself."

Okay, now the inability to see his eyes was getting to be too much. "If I may, will you take off your sunglasses? I want you to look at me straight."

He paused for a moment, then slowly reached up and lifted them so they rested on his forehead instead of covering his eyes. She could see them dart around, more in agitation than actually observing things. He then shoved his fists into his pockets.

"Okay. Now I'll play it straight. You seem like the kind of guy who appreciates that." The man before her grunted in agreement. "Truth is, I just don't know you very well. I know of you, and I know some things you did. I also know that despite that, both Nanu and Hala have faith in you and I respect them both immensely. You've worked hard to put Po Town back together, you appeased Tapu Bulu and got him to stop the rain, and you've found places for all your homeless grunts to work. You are obsessed with bugs and have elevated their training to an art form. I think you were always very strong, and somewhere along the line that strength got used for the wrong things, but you've figured it out now. Long story short, I take no issue with you being a fellow kahuna, and I hope to get to know you better in the future. In the meantime, I hope I can help you find the jewelry you're looking for. Fair?"

Guzma swallowed. "Fair."

Finally relaxing, Olivia leaned back against the counter. "So, what can I help you with? We don't have a lot of gold chains in here, mostly things with stones, but there might be…"

"It's not for me," Guzma interrupted, studying the ground. "I need a ring."

"For a guy or a girl?" Olivia did her best to appear all business, but this seemed like gossip gold. Who in the world could Guzma be buying a ring for?

"Girl."

"Do you know her size?"

He swore under his breath. "Well, no. I didn't exactly ask her. That would kill the surprise."

"What's the occasion?"

Guzma thought for a couple of heartbeats. He didn't really want to answer that question. If things didn't go as planned, he didn't want his colleagues knowing about it. "It's a gift." That was partially true, at least.

"Okay." Olivia was a bit disappointed by his veiled response, but refused to show it. "Does she have a favorite color? That would help us narrow down the types of stones we have."

At this, the newest kahuna shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, the truth is…I don't have a lot of money yet. I haven't been doing the kahuna thing very long, and I've been trying to pay back for somethings I messed up. I thought…" His voice diminished in volume, something which caught Olivia off guard, considering how abrasive he usually was. "…maybe just a band. For now. Could we add to it later once I get more money?"

Seeing how embarrassed Guzma was, Olivia was moved to compassion. She knew how Team Skull had lived, and even though Guzma had been the leader, that didn't mean he had that much more. Those kinds of finances didn't just change as if Tapu Bulu showered you using Pay Day. "That sounds like something I could definitely do. And if you want, you could pick the stones today and I could save them for you for later."

"You'd do that?" He didn't seem to believe she would be so understanding.

"Of course! Come on over here, let's start by finding the right band." Olivia led him to the side counter where she kept a small box of unadorned bands. "Sorry I don't have too many to choose from. I usually design everything and sell the full piece. Luckily, I do have a lot of girly ones." She winked and slid the box over. "Anything your girl would like?"

Guzma flushed. "I never said it was for MY girl, just A girl…"

Olivia fought the urge to giggle at how defensive he was, but it was standard policy not to offend the customer, colleague or not. "Sorry, sorry. Does this person prefer more golden or silver?" And for the next ten minutes, he studied each band with a hyper critical eye, sometimes closing his eyes as if to imagine it on her finger. In the end, he selected a delicate silver that seemed to weave and wind like a vine. It looked tiny in his hand.

"How much do I owe ya?"

Olivia waved her hand. "Nothing. Consider it a gift."

Guzma looked annoyed. "This IS a gift, a gift from me. I have to buy it or it doesn't work! Besides, I'm not lookin' for a hand out!"

So, in this exchange, Olivia learned two very important things about the man named Guzma. First and foremost, he was a closely guarded man who didn't like letting others in. Second, he had pride and stubbornness in large quantities. She nodded her consent. "I apologize if I offended. I didn't mean any harm. I just was hoping to help you out, as a gesture of friendship."

If there was one thing Alondra had made him realize, it was that sometimes his defensive attitude hurt others. He was learning to see it when it happened, and he saw it now. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand. "Nah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put it like that. I appreciate the thought. And you just helpin' me out and not judging me is gift enough."

"Well, I don't think common decency is a huge gift, but I'm glad I could help. Will you at least take a discount of…"

"No." Wait, that wasn't good enough. He had to explain. "I'm sorry to turn ya down like this Olivia, but it is very important that I do this on my own. It's the idea."

She had to admire the determination which was the flip-side to the stubbornness. "Do what you need to, Guzma. That will come to $10,000. I'll go box it up." And so, the money was exchanged, and Guzma was handed a small bag with a box inside. "I hope she loves it."

"Me too," he mumbled, moving to the door. As he reached for the handle, he paused. "Not that I doubt your merchandise, but is there a return policy?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, yes, but if I may ask, why?"

He couldn't bear to look at her. "In case she doesn't want it. I couldn't keep it for someone else, I just couldn't."

And there was the third thing Olivia learned about Guzma: the man who had called himself destruction in human form actually harbored self-doubt. "Hmmm…has this person been close to you since before you were a kahuna?"

He seemed to consider whether he should answer, but finally decided the question was harmless enough. "Yes."

"So this person cared about you when you had nothing and were nothing. No offense, Guzma, but you said you liked it when I play it straight…"

"I do," he growled, clutching the bag tightly. Still, his shoulders seemed to relax as he considered her words. "You're probably right."

Olivia smiled knowingly. "She'll love it, trust me. Now, take care Guzma, and let me know when you are ready to upgrade it."

"I will, thanks."

And as he finally opened the door to leave, Olivia called out one more thing. "And say 'hi' to Alondra for me!" Guzma whipped around and stared, realizing Oliva saw through everything. She just grinned.


End file.
